narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobu Sarutobi
Background Childbirth Nobu was born into a family within the Sarutobi Clan. His mother, Cu, and his father, Soki. Nobu's mother, however, was not very lucky with childbirth, as she died in the process. As usual Soki was devastated but, he never blamed anyone for her death and was glad that Nobu came out of the process. Childhood Nobu had a normal childhood, as nothing major went wrong. He never thought of having a mother as Soki always did a good job to kept Nobu satisfied. But, Nobu was sometimes teased for 'killing' his mother. Although Soki always kept Nobu's head above all that, allowing Nobu to control his anger at a very young age. Soki was a proud head Shinobi, so he wanted Nobu to have the same opportunity as he had. Nobu took his fathers option and started to go in the academy. Soki was happy and would train with Nobu to make him a Shinobi higher than Soki himself. As Nobu started the academy, at the age of 10, Soki started to train Nobu to the extreme. Nobu at first didn't like this and rebelled but, as about a month went by he realized how important this was. From that moment, Nobu started his quest to become the most respectful Shinobi but, at the same time he still wanted to live out his life and not waste it on training alone. Nobu was able to pass the exams at the age of 11, succeeding with above average grades. It was nothing special, as he didn't really celebrate except for training less hard then he normally would do. After this happened, Soki took him in under his own wing to continue their training. Nobu's father taught him plenty of Fire Techniques, since it is normal for the Sarutobi Clan to have great Fire Release users. Teenage Years At the age of 13 Nobu started to push his training even more, that of a Jounin would normally do. Nobu had also started to smoke cigarettes, as it made him somewhat more powerful in Fire Release, by shaping the smoke into Fire based chakra. Everything had been going well for Nobu. Later in his life, at 15, he entered the Chunin exams. He was able to overpower his opponent without trying, since they were cocky little Genin that didn't know how to dodge. Nobu had an incredible amount of chakra reserves and chakra control compared to his opponent, also helping with his easy victory. For the first time Soki took Nobu out to celebrate, for taking another step to become a well respected Shinobi. After the celebration Nobu left to train on his own, as his father did at his age. He went to travel and learn exotic techniques, to better enhance his performence. He would travel from Konohagakure to Kirigakure and back. He did this untill he was 19, finally thinking it was time to come home. Adulthood When Nobu got back home, he was surprized to find out that the Jounin Exams where just around the corner, a weak to be more exact. Once he did his father signed him up right away but, Nobu wasn't sure if he was ready. For the next week the two trained feriously, Soki was surprized on how he couldn't keep up with Nobu. He has finally surpassed his own father. The Jounin Exams came around, and Nobu was for sure that he was going to pass. And he did, as it wasn't a challenge to him. His opponet didn't even lay a finger on Nobu, as Nobu had great enough speed to do so. He swiftly took his oppent out but, what he didn't know that his oppenet was the one Shinobi everyone thought was going to be great. Due to this, ROOT started to take an intrest into Nobu. It didn't take long untill ROOT asked Nobu to join them, and he did. He thought this was a step foward to becoming the most respected Shinobi, in his mind. Once he joined they required Nobu to give a D.N.A. sample. ROOT looked at it and found something amazing, Nobu was able to use Wind Release along with Magnet Release, as anyone would be, they were confused on how a Sarutobi member would have Magnet Release. So, they decided to look in-depth of this to see if they could utilized it to the max. They had asked Nobu if they could experiment on him, saying it was fully necessary to join ROOT. Wanting to become a great Shinobi he allowed them to experiment on his body. They created a Bio-Cell and inserted into his Nobu's body which allwed the two D.N.A. cells to work together and allowed Nobu to weild his full genetics. Nobu had worked with ROOT for 10 years, going on many missions and assassinations. He had done his time but, he thought he should start a team, thinking it would allow him to take another step in his dream. He had waited five years to get one, and he finaly did. Abilities Chakra Nobu has an above average Chakra then most ANBU members. He achieved this by continuously training with his father and by himself. Chakra Control Nobu has an excellent Chakra Control. Ninjutsu Nobu mostly uses Ninjutsu meaning that it's his best attribute. Taijutsu Nobu has a good Taijutsu. It's good enough for him to get away and defend himself and his teammates. Shurikenjutsu Nobu has been known to have excellent use of Shuriken and Kunai.